Back
by accio-james-potter
Summary: Quite mushy story about an afternoon where James and Lily come back to life for a few hours to see Harry...Please review!


_A/N : Well, I was reading OotP feeling all sorry for Harry, when this idea sprung to my mind! And I thought...why not write it? So here it is... Don't expect something faboulous though.Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer : (sighs) Harry Potter is not mine of course. It ALL belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling, as you (hopefully) know._

_BACK _

He was standing there. In front of the boiling potion, With Remus and Sirius behind him, and Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. All of them beaming, and Dumbledore was standing behind Sirius.

Then, suddenly, the potion began to shimmer, and Dumbledore stood forwards to look at it. And he smiled.

Then, with every face in the room turned in his direction, he conjured a cup in the air, and filled it with the brown potion, and then, he poured it on top of the shabby looking wand that Mr.Weasley had carried from the ministry, earlier that evening.

Dimly aware of his heart beating rapidly...he saw feet...legs...a manly waist...strong arms... and - his heart skipped yet another beat – untidy hair...a grin.

James Potter.

Harry stood there looking at his father. Not really believing that he was actually real...solid...a person. Not an echo or an image in a mirror. He saw the way his hazel brown eyes scanned the room. And rested on him...he then saw the way his thin mouth turned into an brilliant smile...

"Harry" he said

That voice. It reminded him of difficult times... in 3rd year, with the dementors... him pleading his mother to take him and run...

He then was very aware of a very big lump in his throat. And he was seeing a very blurry figure with messy jet-black hair practically run to him.

And he felt it...he felt the arms of his father wrap themselves around him...he felt the tears come out of his eyes...he felt the gigantic kisses that his father was giving him... he felt so incredibly happy...he was hugging his father..._his father...James Potter... _he never thought this would happen to him...

And after what seemed like hours...they both let go of eachother... he too had tears coming out of his brown eyes... they were still scanning the room. And rested on Sirius.

"PADFOOT!" he exclaimed and he got up to embrace Sirius, who looked as though he was restraining himself to do something,and wrapped his arms around James, who whispered something in his ear, which made Sirius screw up his face even more, and Harry noticed that he tightened the embrace.

He then gave him a brotherly tap on the shoulder, and said gruffly to James : "Missed you Prongs"

James smiled..." Missed you too Padfoot"...."

Moony!" he then turned to Lupin who looked happier than Harry had ever seen him. They both embraced as James had embraced Sirius, and Harry took a chance to glance around the room...Hermione and Mrs.Weasley were wiping their tears...and Ron and Mr.Weasley were both patting their backs, though they looked quite emotional too... and Dumbledore...Dumbledore was pouring the now emerald potion on the wand... and Harry couldn't breath well this time... and he felt his dad's hand squeeze his shoulder... he looked up and smiled at him, still not being able to believe he was there...

"She's coming now..." James said, smiling.

And indeed she was...Harry saw the delicate figures of her mother, and heard her muffled cry, but this time, abandoning all dignity, he ran towards her and buried his face in her fiery red hair, as she wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed

"Oh Harry..." she sobbed...

And then he heard the footsteps of James Potter come towards them, and felt another pair of arms wrap themselves around him. And they stood there. Harry never thought he would ever love 2 people like the love he was feeling at this moment, the tears were nothing...what he felt was much stronger...it was so powerful...

And, later on, as they all had dinner, and he was telling them everything that had happened to him, he found himself not feeling sad for the fact that they would have to say their good bye's in a few hours...it wouldn't _really_ be goodbye, he thought, looking at Lily and James's kind faces... he had a feeling they would be able to see each other again...

End.

_A/N :Well, that's about it really. I hoped you liked it, please review to let me know what you thought... Open to criticism, as long as it's not too harsh ;)_


End file.
